


Appreciation of Cinematography and Fangirling

by Sarai90



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, ooc, retroactively declared non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarai90/pseuds/Sarai90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie had gotten surprisingly obsessed with everything Marvel Cinematic Universe related. So when the trailer for Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier came out everyone was careful to steer clear of her for the next 24 hours.</p><p>Everyone except Abed, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation of Cinematography and Fangirling

Annie had gotten surprisingly obsessed with everything Marvel Cinematic Universe related. So when the trailer for Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier came out everyone was careful to steer clear of her for the next 24 hours.

Everyone except Abed, that is.

They knew it the moment it happened. Annie was in her bedroom, door closed, while Troy and Abed were in their chairs in the living room watching The Fifth Element. They thought they'd heard a swift gasp from her room and almost got up to see if anything was wrong when an ear-splitting scream rent the air. It was so high-pitched they instantly knew it wasn't a typical scream. They'd lived with her for months and by now they knew her various reactions fairly well.

This was the Fangirl Scream.

Troy and Abed glanced at each other for a split second. A heartbeat later and Troy was out of his chair, grabbing his jacket, and running out the door muttering, "I can't handle that again, Abed, I'm going over to Britta's, text me when she's done!" SLAM!

Abed was now alone with Annie Edison, Fangirl edition. It was intimidating, but Abed was more equipped than most to deal with it; which is why the group let him.

Normally Annie wasn't too excitable about anything but school. However, when she moved in with Troy and Abed she was introduced to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Troy had deemed it the Worst Mistake in Human History, worthy of capital letters. Abed disagreed. He thought Annie-obsessed-with-MCU was the most fun Annie. While it was intense, it only lasted from the release of the first trailer until she'd seen the movie in theaters, then she calmed down quite a bit. It flared a little when the movies came out on DVD, and she'd always marathon them all, but it was never as intense or far-reaching as it was in the beginning.

Right on schedule, Annie burst out of her room in a frenzy, eyes franticaly searching for another human being with which to share her excitement. Her eyes finally landed on Abed and she yelled "BUCKY!" She lurched forward and practically dragged him to her bedroom. The fleeting thought of how this looked vaguely shot through his mind. She plopped him onto the bed, climbed on next to him, pulled out her headphones, and pushed play.

Abed sat and watched the trailer. On the outside he was merely wide-eyed. On the inside, however, he was beginning to understand the extent of Annie's outburst. His heart was beating quickly and his breathing short. The actions and emotions of not only Steve, but Bucky as well, were beautifully captured and wonderfully edited in order to make one of the most enticing movie trailers he'd ever seen. The brief glimpse of pain and sadness in Bucky's eyes before he threw the shield back; Steve holding back as Bucky grabbed him by the throat; Nick Fury scraped and bruised; it was masterful. And the little bit of Falcon they had was intriguing and exciting. Only the trailer for Iron Man 3 topped it.

During the whole thing Annie had been bouncing up and down, trying to hold in her fangirling until Abed had seen it. She did't wanna ruin it for him, but it was hard. When the Cap threw his shield at Bucky she grabbed his arm, and squeezed when he threw it back. The part where Bucky landed and skidded along the road had her squeaking.

By the end of it Abed was breathing shallowly, eyes wide, hands clenched on his lap; Annie was latched onto his arm. There was a small chance it'd bruise, but he wasn't worried about it.

At long last he looked over at Annie; she was grinning like a loon and practically vibrating with excitement. "That was..."

"I know!" she squealed. Abed had never seen Annie look so enthused about anything - Iron Man 3 included, as it had rendered her speechless for a good half-hour. Her skin was flushed, she was breathing heavily, and her face glowed. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Abed could tell she was bursting at the seems with energy.

It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Carefully, he closed her laptop and set it on the floor. He turned back to her and nothing had changed. She was still beautiful, if a little confused and affronted that he'd taken her laptop away. Abed was at a loss for words, so he did the only thing that came to mind. In every movie, every tv show he'd watched, in a charged situation like this there was always a kiss to convey what couldn't be said.

So he kissed her. One hand on her knee to steady himself, the other in her soft brown hair, pulling her nearer. Her lips instinctively puckered, but her brain took a second to get back to her. When it had, she reached for him, one hand clutching his on her knee, the other reaching for his chest, twisting in his shirt, pulling him closer. It was hard and passionate.

Emotions already hightened from the video, they kneeled together, desperately grasping, not quite knowing for what they were looking. Annie opened her mouth and instantly Abed deepened the kiss. She tasted like mint and Annie, and it was all he could do to keep himself in check. When oxygen became a problem they broke apart, gasping for breath, still holding each other close. Abed rested his forehead on hers and whispered, "You're so beautiful when you're excited." He swooped in for another kiss, short but hard. "Your eyes sparkle, your skin flushes. It's the most exquisite thing I've ever seen." He would sound just like he always did if it weren't for the breathlessness. However, his eyes spoke volumes more than his voice. They were the most expressive Annie had ever seen them. She thought she understood what he meant about her eyes sparkling, but with his caramel skin tone he didn't flush; however, he did glow beautifully.

"Abed..." Annie breathed.

"I really hate to interrupt this," he murmured, keeping eye contact. "But if we're going any further I'll need to get condoms from my drawer."

"Go."

This is really going to happen, Annie thought. Well, no use wasting time. She quickly shoved her laptop under the bed just in case and undressed. Even if Abed changed his mind in the mere seconds he'd been gone, she was too aroused to leave things as they were.

She needn't worry, though. As soon as she climbed under the comforter Abed was back, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt. Annie hadn't bothered covering herself. It was still daylight outside so he could see her even if the lights weren't already on. There was no use hiding when he'd see her soon enough.

Abed paused in unzipping his pants when he saw her. Kneeling prim and proper, back straight, chest out, chin up, completely naked in front of her pillows. Staring at him lustfully, hands curled into fists on her thighs.

"Damn," he groaned, shoving his pants down. Abed slid over to her and captured her lips again, his right hand tangled in her hair. His left hand grabbed her hip and pulled her against him. They lost balance and she fell against him. Annie used the opportunity to straddle him, sitting on his upper thighs. Immediately his hands went to her hips as she pressed featherlight kisses to his chest, working her way back up to his soft mouth. Shifting her weight forward she brushed his hard member and he inhaled sharply.

Annie wanted to revel in the power she had over Abed; however, she was also extremely horny. She reached over to her bedside table and picked up one of the condoms he'd brought, slightly fumbling with the package. Well no one's perfect.

Abed groaned as Annie rolled the condom on. He had kept his eyes open to watch her, but couldn't help but let them flutter closed as she slowly encased him in her slick heat. He quickly opened them again to catalogue her reactions, and not even for film-making purposes. She wasn't his third favorite show for nothing.

When Annie'd taken all of him in she stilled. Took a deep breath. Her eyes bore into his and she clenched around him involuntarily, causing him to buck up and squeeze her hips. It was delicious and she moaned softly, her breath hitching. Abed couldn't take it anymore and brought her face down to his. He captured her mouth, sucking on her bottom lip. Back to his previous position of one hand in her hair and the other on her hip, keeping her as close as possible. He rolled suddenly, using his forearm to keep his weight from crushing her and the hand on her hip slid down to her thigh, pulling it higher on his hip. It allowed for a deeper angle and when he hit that spot she let out the least lady-like grunt she'd ever uttered. He needed to hear it again and again.

Annie ran her fingernails down his chest a little harder than she'd intended, but it was only to anchor herself to something. Abed gasped and hissed; uttered something that sounded like "ungh" and drove into her harder, grazing her clit with each pass.

Abed was getting close, he could feel it. He leaned forward into her neck and whispered, "Annie...touch yourself. I'm getting close." He pressed a kiss to her pulse point and grazed the joint of her neck and shoulder with his teeth. This made her breath hitch, so he bit down a little harder. She moaned in response and her hand slipped between them to circle her clit. The hand not supporting him went to her breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple. His mouth still at her shoulder, his hand at her breast; it was all proving to be too much stimulation for her. One more bite and Annie was crashing down around him, crying out. Abed wasn't far behind, her spasming walls milking him for all he was worth. Her name was on his lips as he struggled to breathe through his climax.

He collapsed on his side still buried deep inside her, both unwilling to move, both catching their breath.

"That was..." Annie trailed off, still breathing heaviliy.

"Yeah," Abed replied, eyes at half-mast, still watching her. "We should do that more often."

"Most definitely," she whispered, turning her head to catch his eye again. The look she saw in his half-closed brown eyes caused her to clench her insides again, which in turn caused him to close his eyes fully and groan.

"Oh, don't do that," he whispered. "I'm not ready to go another round just yet." He slowly slid out of her and pulled the condom off. Annie reluctantly got up and grabbed the box of tissues on her nightstand and held them out for him after he disposed of the condom. They cleaned themselves up and collapsed back onto the bed, still too exhausted to move much.

The comfortably lazy atmosphere was broken when Abed's phone lightsabered, signalling a text from Troy.

He didn't move to get it. "Troy's probably wondering if the apartment is safe once more from your intense fangirling. What should I tell him?"

It fell on Annie to make a decision. Either tell Troy that it's safe to come home or tell him to hold off for a while so they have a little more alone time.

"Mmmm...Maybe he should stay over at Britta's tonight," she said. "I think I wanna watch that trailer a few more times." She rolled onto her side and threw a leg over his. "Maybe blog about it a little...." She trailed a finger down his chest and back up. "Or just admire the cinematography and editing skill." She looked up at him again and winked.

Abed sprang up and fished his phone out of his pants pocket. He sent a text to Troy (This could take a while. It might be best if you stayed over at Britta's tonight. I'll text you in the morning.) and joined Annie under the blanket.

"I do love a good analysis of cinematography."


End file.
